Haunted
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: Allen and his friends entered a haunted house, and left unharmed. He didn't know, of the woman with dead eyes stare after him from a window of that house. Something followed him, and now, his house is the real haunted house. Except, they might not leave unharmed.


Chapter 1: Trick or Treat

Abyss: SUP! THIS IS MY FIRST HALLOWEEN FICT! AND SORRY FOR BEING 2 DAYS LATE THIS STORY WAS DELETED BY ACCIDENT AT FIRST!

Allen: Why am I shrunk?!

Abyss: Don't worry! You're not alone! And sorry for the short and sucky chapter guys!

Kanda: CURSE YOU!

Lavi: WHY!?

Abyss: Just listen to those cheerful voices! :)

DISCLAIMER: If I had owned D Gray Man, I wouldn't be sleeping on my pathetic excuse of a bed.

_**Note!**_

Allen's 13. Lenalee's 14 (She will be OOC cause I can't stand her MarySueness... More... Violent and typical teenager you find everywhere. Unless you want me to kill her off!^^) Lavi's 16 and so is Kanda. Link's 17. Tyki's 24 and Road's 14 (For the sake of the plot.)

* * *

Halloween was right around the corner. Allen was busy carving pumpkins into Jack o' Lanterns, boxes of candles lay beside him. "Hey kiddo!" A childish adult voice was heard down the stairs. Allen smiled brightly as he turned his head towards the source of the voice.

"Uncle Neah!"

A long tanned arm found itself slung onto Allen's thin shoulders. "So what'cha doin'?" Neah asked, leaning over the back of the couch so that his head was level with Allen's.

"It's Halloween! I'm going to go treat-or-tricking with my friends! Mana allowed me to!"

Neah smiled affectionately at the young boy, ruffling his white hair. "Okay then! I'll leave you to your pumpkins! Should you need any help I'll be here!"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and where's your costume?"

"I'm going to change after I'm done with these!"

Neah laughed as he remembered how the outfit looked like. "Can't wait to see you in it!"

* * *

"Allen! Your friends are here! Road and Tyki too!" Mana's voice rang up the stairs, and he chuckled as he saw his son's and his friends' costumes. Lenalee stood close to Road, who was Allen's cousin. Both were best friends, having been in the same class for a few years.

Lenalee was dressed as a purple witch, a pointy hat rested on her head and the purple dress ended slightly above her knees. Purple high heel boots adorned her feet. Her green hair was in a low ponytail so as to not be stuffed in the hat.

Road was dressed in a devil's outfit, two horns poking out her spiky blue hair, a black and red dress with the hem pointed and reached between her mid-thigh and knees. Black high heel boots with red laces reached right below her knees.

Tyki was Allen's uncle, and was cladded in a long black and red cloak, two fangs poking out his lips. His usual dress-shirt and pants were hidden within the thick fabric of the cloak. His hair was left untied.

Link was in a Grim Reaper costume. the long and flowing black coat was worn over his usual clothes, the hood not worn over his blond hair which was neatly braided in a low braid. In his hand was a huge fake scythe, the blade-even though fake- looked as if it was gleaming, artificial dried blood painted on.

Lavi was dressed as a pirate, an old yellowish shirt with a torn collar and a pair of brown slacks tattered at the hem. He had on his eye patch as per normal. His shoes were brown boots with black laces.

Kanda... Was dressed in a fairy princess suit.

Lol just kidding. Kanda was dressed in a simple thin black kimono, Mugen strapped to his side. His long blue hair was in its usual ponytail. He wore a pair of slippers on his feet.

And Allen was dressed as Timcanpy. (A/N: XDDDD IM SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT IT SEEMED SO CUTE!) An oversized yellow baggy suit with a cross at the chest area and a tail hanging at the back. A set of Timcanpy-horns hat sat on Allen's head. On his feet were a plain yellow soft shoes.

"Hey Allen! Looking sharp there!" Lavi sniggered, and Allen threw his Timcanpy bag at the redhead. The bag hit its target with a soft flop, and Kanda smirked. His 'training' with the sprout had paid off.

"You should've worn a Moyashi costume, sprout." Kanda smirked, making a mental note to get that for Allen next Halloween. "What did you say BaKanda!?"

"No fighting in here boys!" Mana laughed. "Bring it outside if you have to!" Mana elbowed his younger brother lightly in the stomach as he appeared from behind.

"Bye!"

* * *

Allen and his friends were going to the newly opened haunted house. It was a supposedly haunted mansion, and it was huge! You were supposed to walk through the house, and find your way out. But seeing that the place was really big, it'll take awhile.

Tyki tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for their turn to enter the mansion. Allen and Lenalee squirmed a little, listening to the screams and yells that erupted from the mansion. Lavi ruffled Allen's hair through the hat, plucking it off and shoving it inside the boy's bag.

"Lavi? I'm scared."

The pirate shook his head. "If you're scared, I'll protect you! Leave it to me!" Lavi yelped after his speech of bravery when a random guy in a a ghost outfit shocked him.

"..."

"I meant for that to happen! I didn't want the kid to feel his costume wasn't scary!"

"Idiot."

Link rolled his eyes at the retarded act and turned to the front. "It's our turn. Tyki where are the tickets?" The blond man informed.

The man dressed as a vampire took out the tickets from the pocket, and the group entered through the huge iron gate.

They entered through the main door, and it didn't take long before they had gotten lost. They were given a torch each, as the lights were off and weren't working. Allen huddled in between Lavi and Kanda, they were very close to each other, having been best friends since young. Road and Lenalee walked in front of them, holding each other's hands tightly, as Tyki and Link took the lead.

Then came the first scare. A figure rushed out after them and shrieked. The group screamed as the figure appeared right in front of them, and then vanishing. Link turned back and snorted at Lavi's expression, a small smirk on his lips.

"Why don't you look as beautiful as a pissed off bull?"

This caused the group to burst into a soft laughter. As they continued on their way, scares after scares, Allen stopped, letting go of Lavi's and Kanda's hands. The two males stopped and turned. "Allen?" Lavi called, and looked in the direction the boy was staring towards.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There was something in the mirror!"

The redhead pirate gazed hard into the mirror, and a ghost in the mirror screamed as it hammered the glass. The three boys ran away, joining the group. "That was one hell of a scare!" Lavi laughed nervously. Kanda merely che'd. He was startled, but didn't show it, after all he was Yuu Kanda.

"I found the exit!"

Tyki let out a triumphant shout as he spotted a bright light at the front. The group let out a cheer, Making their way towards the exit. The group burst out of the door, and was greeted with staff members clapping their hands.

"Congratulations!"

"How was it?"

"You guys didn't take very long!"

The group laughed and joked with the staff, excluding two long haired males. They soon left the building, happily chattering, before Road demanded that they go for trick-or-treating.

* * *

Allen waved goodbye to his friends and uncle and cousin, stepping into his house. When he realized there was no one home. "Uncle Neah? Mana?" Allen called out, squinting in the darkness of the room. There was a light in the kitchen, and Allen followed it.

"Mana?"

Allen spied a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. It was a note from Mana.

_Allen:_

_I'm sorry we're not home, but something came up. We'll be gone for quite some time. Perhaps two three days. Another homicide, you know? The deceased was dead for a few days already, or so I heard. At this mansion- Kieran Mansion- at the side of the city. Freaky name though. Means 'Little dark one' in Celtic? Think it was turned into a haunted house and no one found the body till today._

_You can go to your uncle Tyki's or Kanda's. Or if you're okay being alone at home you can stay. There's food left at home and we'd left some money for you. See you soon!_

_Mana & Neah_

Allen's breath hitched. 'Mansion at the side of the city? Turned into a haunted house?' The kitchen light flickered, and leaving the boy in darkness. A high pitched noise slowly started up. To the point that it was starting to become deafening. The white haired boy shivered, the temperature seemingly having dropped a few degrees. The noise faded into a horrifying screech. The thirteen year old spotted something in the window. He wasnt sure what, but he was sure he saw a pair of bloodshot eyes.

Allen could only run to a corner and huddle himself there, hands over his ears.

He didn't want to know what was that thing he saw. But he was sure he saw it in that haunted house Kanda, Lavi, Link, Tyki, Road and Lenalee walked through with him. It was horrible. It was terrible. He wanted Lavi and Kanda. Where are they? He doesn't want to be alone at home without everyone! Eyes squeezed shut, he hoped for that sound to stop. That horrible screech. But all he could think of now, was the sharp, cold things on his eyelids, pulling his eyes open to stare straight into dead, bloodshot, hollow ones.

* * *

Abyss: YES! DONE ON TIME!

Allen: -traumatized-

Lavi&Kanda: -glare-

Abyss: WHUUUUUUT!? I SHOULD BE THE ONE SUFFERING I DON'T GET THE CHANCE TO GO TREAT-OR-TRICKING ANYMORE! T^T AND THAT MEANS NO CANDY FOR ME!

Lavi: So what pairing will this be?

Abyss: It's gonna start out brotherly I'm not sure about the pairing I'll leave you guys to decide! I have a poll in my profile please check it out to decide on the pairing! Cya and please review! BTW I'm working on a drawing of them in their costumes!


End file.
